thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tackling Trucks
Tackling Trucks is an episode of Season 18. Neville and Stanley made a special appearance. Plot The Fat Controller askes Diesel to shunt new trucks from the docks to Maron Station. In the docks, Percy advises Diesel to be calm with the trucks, but Diesel does not listen and slams the trucks hard. The trucks get angry, and they won't move. Diesel, in anger calls other engines to help him. This causes the other engines work to be stopped. When the fat controller find it, he blames Diesel. Diesel is then sent to work in the Misty Island as a punishment and Stanley shunts the trucks. Characters Diesel Gomez (cart) Jackal (cart) Meslin (cart) Cartey (cart) (does not speak) Mack (cart) Percy Gordon James Stanley (cameo) Jack (does not speak) Cranky (does not speak) Bash (cameo) Dash(cameo) Ferdinard (cameo) Fat Controller The Diesel (does not speak) Den (does not speak) Neville (does not speak) Spencer (does not speak) Script One morning, Diesel oiled into Knapford Station. The Fat Controller was there. Fat Controller : Good Morning, Diesel. I want you to shunt the newly arrived trucks from Brendam Docks to Maron Station. Diesel: Very well, Sir. Diesel oiled away to Brendam. Percy: Good Morning, Diesel. Diesel: Hmph, good morning, Percy. Cranky: I have un loaded the trucks, Diesel. Shunt them. Percy: What trucks? Diesel: The Fat Controller asked me to shunt the new trucks. Stinky Steamys don't get such jobs. Percy: Steamies are not STINKY. Diesel slammed the trucks hardly. Mack: What.... Jackal: Hey, don't hit us hard! Gomez : Yeah! Meslin: Handle us soft. Gomez: Yeah! Diesel: Bah. Just move. Diesel shunted the trucks. Jackal: STOP! STOP! Gomez: Yeah! Diesel: No! Jackal: We will stop! Gomez: Yeah! The trucks refused to move and Diesal slammed them. The trucks still did not move. Just then, Gordon chuffed it. Gordon: Out of my way, Express Comin' throoough!. Diesel: Help! These trucks are not moving! Gordon grunted grandly. Gordon: I am an express engine. I can't wait for dizzy diesels. Diesel: We are not dizzy. If you are a real steamie, move those trucks from here. Gordon: We tender engines can't shunt. Only tank engines can shunt. Diesel: Haha, you are not a steamie! You're Gordon the Coward! Gordon was cross. He wanted to prove Diesel that he was not a coward. Gordon: Ok. I will shunt these trucks! The Express will have to wait. Just then, James chuffed. James: Good Morning, Percy, Diesel and Gordon! Diesel: Gordon is trying to prove that he is not a coward! James: What? Gordon slammed the trucks hard. The trucks did not still move. James: Gordon! Don't bash them hard! Gordon: I know I know... Diesel: Gordon is a coward, coward! Gordon bashed the trucks hardly. They did not still move! James: I will help you Gordon. Percy: Opps, time to go! (whistles) Soon, James, Gordon and Diesel slammed the trucks hard. Then there was trouble. The trucks brakes were loss and they began to move on their own! They were not tied to any engine, so they went on the tracks! Diesel: Oh No! Gordon: Oh! The Indignity! James: They're going to crash into Percy! The trucks rolled forward, and with a bang and a clang, they crashed into Percy. Percy's mail cars went into the sea. Luckily, they were not loaded yet. Percy: Ahh! My mail cars! Diesel chuckled Diesel: You silly steamies have cause trouble and confusion! Look at the express passengers, they're angry as well. Just then, the Fat Controller arrived on Stanley. (Stanley whistles) Stanley: The Fat Controller wishes to see Diesel. Diesel: What? The Fat Controller: Diesel, you've caused trouble and confusion. You made the tender engines shunt and Percy's mail cars and in the sea! As a punishment, I order you to shunt wood at Misty Island with the Logging Locos. Diesel: Noo... The Fat Controller: NO, Diesel. Go to Misty Island. NOW Diesel oiled away. The Fat Controller: James, bring new cars for Percy and Gordon, deliver the Express. And Stanley, you may shunt the trucks. All Engines: Right o! In Misty Island, Diesel was having trouble with Ol' Wheezy and the Logging Locos. The END Trivia *This is the only episode in 2013, to feature Neville, even tough he was just resting at Knapford Station. *This episode has more non-speaking characters and cameos. *After Season 8, The Diesel is seen on Television again. He is also the main antagonist in the episode, Drop and Catch. Category:Episodes Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Season 18 Television Episodes